This disclosure relates generally to a system and method for forming a cluster of networked devices. More particularly, this disclosure relates generally to a system and method for forming a peer-to-peer cluster of networked multifunctional devices (MFDs) by scanning a configuration document.
Networked devices, such as printers or multifunction devices (MFDs) having scanning capabilities, may be configured into clusters, where the devices in a cluster are physically proximal to one another. A user operating a first device on the network may request that a second device on the network perform a task. When the second device is included in a cluster, a program routine executed by a network server may direct the task or job to one of the devices in the cluster. The network may select the device from within the cluster based on device availability.
In particular, the user requests that a “virtual printer” perform the task, such as a print job. The “virtual printer” is not a real physical device, but rather a logical entity representing the cluster. Tasks sent to the “virtual printer” are then routed by the network server which operates the “virtual printer” to a real printer in the cluster using one of various techniques for scheduling known in the art, such as round-robin and least load.
However, configuration of a cluster of devices must be performed via the network server. Furthermore, each time that a device is added to or removed from the cluster, the cluster configuration on the server must be updated. Reconfigurations, updates and maintenance to a network server typically are performed by a network administrator having the associated expertise and network privileges. The network administrator also creates and administers the “virtual printer.” Work performed on the network server may be disruptive to the network, and may require temporarily disabling the network. In general, the configuration of clusters on a network may be time consuming, expensive and disruptive.
Yet, the network administrator has the advantage deciding which devices should be in a cluster, such as by taking the physical location of the various devices to be clustered into account. For example, when establishing a cluster of printers, it is desirable for the cluster to include printers that are proximal to one another, so that when a print job is sent to a cluster or a printer on the cluster, upon redirection of the print job to another printer of the cluster, the user will have a general idea where the print job was printed. The printed output will be simple to locate and easy to get to, e.g., just a few steps away. Accordingly, the ability to decide which devices are to be included in a cluster of network devices, it is important to take the physical location of the devices into account.
Accordingly, there exists a need for establishing a cluster of networked devices without configuring or updating a network server.